The existing three-way valve includes a body and a valve spool. The body is disposed with an inlet waterway and two outlet waterways. The two outlet waterways are connected to the inlet waterway. The valve spool is rotated and connected to the body inside. The two outlet waterways are switched to connect to the inlet waterway by the relatively rotation of the valve spool and the body. This kind of switch of waterways by rotating the valve spool has disadvantages as below: it needs large switch force, and the switch is inconvenient.